<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Book of Farts by Petra4President, skylox68</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992313">The Book of Farts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra4President/pseuds/Petra4President'>Petra4President</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylox68/pseuds/skylox68'>skylox68</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corpsekkuno <3 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Depression, Fluff, M/M, This was written at 5/6 am with very little sleep, but very briefly, fart jokes, so don't judge, this fic is just a shitpost tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra4President/pseuds/Petra4President, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylox68/pseuds/skylox68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corpse has been very depressed lately, enough to go MIA off of social media for days. Just when he though he'd hit rock-bottom, he was blessed with a knock at his door. Who knew all he needed to cure his depression was Sykkuno telling him fart jokes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband &amp; Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corpsekkuno <3 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Server Simps</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Book of Farts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiyaRei/gifts">SeiyaRei</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So uh, just a fair warning, this was written by myself and Skylox at 5/6 am respectively with no sleep. And we only wrote it because our friend told us to so we would spamming the discord with fart jokes. It's probably terrible, but we had hella fun writing it. Enjoy some dumb wholesomeness.</p><p>And remember: good farts = good life</p><p>This fic is gifted to Seiya, the aforementioned friend that told us to write it &lt;3 Seiya suggested it as a joke, but jokes on them, we thought it was hilarious.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Corpse had been in a depressive slump recently, chalking it up to his inability to deal with the sudden rise to fame. His usual coping methods no longer worked </span>
  <span>except drinking wine </span>
  <span>and with each passing day, he found it harder to even get out of bed in the morning. He acknowledged the constant buzzing of his phone and he knew it was probably Jack or Rae checking up on him. Not that he’d text them back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This always happened when the stress got to him. Corpse would go off the grid for days on end, worrying the ever-loving shit out of not only his fan base but also his friends. At the time, he wouldn’t think much of it but when he was mentally well enough to check social media, he’d always feel bad about making everyone concerned. But no matter how many times he told himself to just pick up his phone, his body wouldn’t cooperate with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For three days now, Corpse has been blasting Bones on repeat through his speaker. The only time he’s ever really left his room was to go to the bathroom and maybe eat a snack if he was lucky enough to stomach it. At least he had enough energy to shower this morning so he no longer smelled like he just got back from a three-day hike in the Sahara Desert. His curly hair was still damp, and it would be for the next hour. He spilled wine on his shirt yesterday so he chose to just not put on a new one, the cold against his bare chest gave him some sense of reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The buzzing next to him was much faster than it usually was, which told Corpse he was getting a phone call. He couldn’t be bothered, opting to turn onto his side and stare at the blank wall instead. Soon enough, the noise faded and Corpse cursed at himself for not unplugging the damned device from its charger. Maybe it would’ve been dead by now so he wouldn’t have to constantly be reminded of the life he needs to be leading. But he found peace in the silence no sooner than it disappeared, three soft knocks at his door shattering whatever clarity he found. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately, he felt the all-too familiar feeling of anxiety squeezing his chest. He didn’t order any food. Or groceries, for that matter. Did he lock his door? Was someone trying to break in? Did someone find out where he lived? Did- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Corpse?” Although the sound was muffled, he recognized that sound anywhere. The anime-like characteristics of his voice, the soft weight it carried, not to mention just hearing it made his brain release the serotonin he’s been lacking. Just like that, his body was filled with energy that dragged him out of bed, forgetting the fact he was completely shirtless, and swinging the door open to reveal the man standing outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t the first time they’ve met in person but seeing him standing on his doormat still took his breath away. He was wearing an overly large green sweater, Corpse loved it when he wore shirts that were too big, and blue skinny jeans. His hands were held behind his back, as if he was hiding something from Corpse. His hair was looking perfect, as always, and his face went from a shy smile to bright red in a manner of moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Corpse, you’re shirtless!” Sykkuno squeaked, quickly covering his face with the sleeve of his sweater. Corpse was even more grateful he was in the state of mind to shower today. If he had to see the brunette while smelling like manure, he’d probably die right then and there. Instead, he let loose a chuckle and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind him and locking it. Corpse didn’t feel the need to hide his face, he trusted Sykkuno more than anyone. So, he decided to tease him instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You don’t like what you see?” The pout he wore was completely fake but Corpse was sure that Sykkuno wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. The brunette quickly grabbed his hand, his face a glorious mixture of embarrassment and blush. Making comments like these online was one thing; seeing his actual reaction in person was a whole other subject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No! You look very, uhm, v-very nice! I mean-I l-like you without a shirt!” Corpse burst out laughing, the use of his vocal cords aching but he didn’t care. Whenever Sykkuno got flustered, it seemed he never really thought about the things leaving his mouth. But even though he was still blushing, he smiled at his laughing nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I thought you were sad, so I wanted to come over and cheer you up!” He chirped, waiting for the man to calm down before leading him over to the couch. Corpse was still chuckling but allowed himself to be sat down, watching Sykkuno pull out the object he had been hiding from him. It was a pillow of the poop emoji. This man, the most precious human being to ever exist, actually bought him a poop emoji pillow. One that had two brown reindeer horns and a red nose (yes, this type of pillow exists). “F-For you.” He shoved the soft cushion into his arms and Corpse knew he would cherish this gift for the rest of his life. Instead of looking at him, Sykkuno pulled out his phone to type something into google. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s your master plan? Finally gonna drink with me?” Sykkuno sputtered slightly, his eyes never leaving the screen of his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, n-no. I was going to tell you some jokes.” He cleared his throat, turning his body slightly to face Corpse more. Now he met his gaze, a shy smile crossing his beautiful lips. “And what better way to do that, then fart jokes!” Corpse watched Sykkuno tap his phone, bring a closed fist up to cover his mouth as he cleared his throat. “What do you get when the Queen of England farts?” Sykkuno looks at Corpse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A noble gas!” Sykkuno exclaimed, looking at Corpse for a reaction. Corpse gave a little chuckle. He can’t believe Sykkuno is really going to do this. “Okay, how about this one. How do you make a regular bath into a bubble bath?” Sykkuno paused for dramatic effect, “you eat beans before dinner!” Corpse laughed at that one, facepalming at the stupid but unironically funny jokes. “What do you call it when you're startled by a fart? Fartled!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my Bingus, Sykkuno, you don’t have to-” Corpse cut in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m continuing until I know you feel happier.” Sykkuno said with determination, but his face is also turning red from slight embarrassment, “you should never fart on an elevator, it's wrong on so many levels.” Corpse watched Sykkuno try to hold down his laughter reading over the fart jokes. He was failing magnificently, but so was Corpse. “How do you say ‘fart’ in German? Farfrompoopin.” Both started laughing loudly and when Sykkuno was calm enough, he continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you call a person who never farts in front of other people? A private tooter! What do you call a dinosaur fart? A blast from the past!” They both doubled over in laughter. After a couple minutes, the pair settled down, a few giggles escaping every now and then as they worked to control their laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Sykkuno, you always know what to do to make me feel better.” Corpse said, his voice slightly strained from all the laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh! Do you need water?” Sykkuno noticed the strain in his voice but before Corpse could answer, Sykkuno was already rushing to the kitchen. A few seconds later, he came back with a cup of water and Corpse accepted the glass and drank half of it quickly. “So, how do you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better, still tired as usual but better.” He answered truthfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we lie down? Maybe cu-cuddling will help?” Sykkuno suggested. They have cuddled before, but never when one was shirtless. Corpse watched Sykkuno eyed his torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe it would help.” He got up, grabbing Sykkuno’s hand in one, and the poop pillow in the other. When they got into his room, he sprawled out on his bed, leaving enough room for Sykkuno to fit into right next to him.. Sykkuno laid on the open space, Corpse quickly bringing his arm around his waist, pulling the brunette closer. Corpse felt like the world was lifted off his shoulders whenever he was around Sykkuno. The older man felt his cheeks redden at the way Corpse’s skin felt under his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse couldn’t help but admire the streamer cuddling into his side. Months ago, he was alone in his struggles making barely enough money to survive off of his YouTube videos with no friends to support him. Now, he was holding one of the best human beings in his arms. If you told him a month ago that this would be his life, he would’ve told you to go fuck yourself. The wonderful sound of Sykkuno speaking broke him out of his thoughts. </span>
</p><p><span>“You know,</span> <span>love is like a fart. If you have to force it, it’s probably crap.” Sykkuno said after a moment of silence, remembering the last joke he read.</span></p><p>
  <span>“I guess that means our love is the best kind of fart.” Corpse replied. He watched Sykkuno become even redder, if that was humanly possible, a smile hinting at the corners of his lips. Sykkuno opted to just bury his face into Corpse’s chest, feeling the rumble of Corpse’s laughter lift his entire being. Corpse rubbed Sykkuno’s back, a warmth spread through his chest that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He really is glad to have Sykkuno’s love and words could never truly describe how appreciative he was to meet the brunette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not just anyone would drive three hours to tell him shitty fart jokes when he was sad. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp, hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment with your favorite fart jokes and #fartgang to show your support of our immature humor.<br/>skylox68: the best creation come when sleep deprived</p><p>Be on the look out! This weekend, myself, Skylox, and 5 other Corpsekkuno writers are dropping a fanfiction we all worked on together. We're super excited, its premise is much better than this one, that I can promise, and I'm honored to be working on it with such talented people!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>